It is evident that water is vital to animate nature. In the ancient time, the people got water from the well or from a river or stream. Recently, the running water has been developed widely; almost all the people have been benefited from it; for instance, the general families can get water from faucet any time for any volume conveniently. The outer form and inner structure of a faucet have little change. Since the civilization is advanced continueously, the living standards of human being have been changed largely after television being introduced to our daily life. For instance, almost every housewife washes clothes with a washing machine; when operating the washing machine, she may watch a television program simultaneously. Occasionally, she might forget to close the running water of the washing machine upon watching the television program; the same thing may also happen upon providing a bath water. That un-intentional mistake would waste a lot of useful water. It is a waste to a family, a society, and a country as well. Therefore, the inventor has developed a faucet, which has a timing device to have the running water closed automatically after a given period of time.